


Meet me on the battlefield

by SnowAngel_Prompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark World, Insomnia, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Missing Persons, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Songfic, Young Love, noctis - Freeform, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAngel_Prompto/pseuds/SnowAngel_Prompto
Summary: Prompto strokes alone through the streets of Insomnia at New Years Eve, still waiting for his King to return.He definitely needs a glimmer of hope...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Meet me on the battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I thought for a long time about finally writing a fanfiction again. To get back on track, I first decided on a one shot. It is my first attempt to write a story in English and I hope that there have not been too many mistakes. I like to be inspired by music. In this case it was the song “Meet me on the battlefield” by Svrinca. So maybe listen to to the song before you start reading.

Prompto made his way through the streets of Insomnia. He was lucky, because all the Monster were hide in their shadows, not trying to come out for him. Maybe they felt his own dark thoughts that were darker than their existence. Yeah, it was pretty dangerous to stroke around alone this times but he knew Ignis and Gladio were not far away from him. They were a good team with a lot of experience to work together, checking spots, killing monsters, searching for stuff to keep them and all the other people waiting at Lestallum alive. However, every trip to Insomnia was hard for the blonde guy. All the memories were hard to take when nothing was left but a little hope to find their king someday. //Hope dies last//, the once so cheerful man said to himself while he was walking through the street that looked very familiar to him. He knew this narrow alley with the small houses. Even back then it was lonely and bleak. How long had it been?

_ No time for rest   
No pillow for my head   
Nowhere to run from this   
No way to forget _

He was standing in front of his old home, if “home” was the right word for this place. It never felt like that. //Nice place to end this year//, ran through his head. //End alone, start alone…//, not as if this day was something special anymore but someone was still missing. For years! Like remote controlled Prompto walked to the house and reached for the doorknob. He didn’t need a lot of force to open it with a soft creak. He entered the dark hallway and listened carefully into the silence. //Nothing//. Prompto looked around. Nothing really changed but time left its mark. Some pictures hang crooked from the walls, some were crushed on the floor. The man didn’t dare to take a look at them. A look at the past. Instead he climbed the stairs where his old bedroom was. Prompto choked and entered the room. It was the room of a Teenager. Posters on the wall, an old laptop, videogames, his cute little Chocobo bed linen Noctis was laughing at…and a lot more pictures. Why did he always made photos of anything and anybody? They were staring at him from the walls. Noctis was staring at him with every expression on his face. Sleepy face, which was so adorable. Grumpy face, laughing his ass off. With a lump in his throat the blonde picked up one of the photos. While he took an intensive look at it he slipped down the wall, hands shaking until he reached the dusty floor.

_ Around, the shadows creep   
Like friends, they cover me   
Just wanna lay me down and finally   
Try to get some sleep _

As much as it hurt he wasn’t able to look at the picture. //damn buddy…how long do you leave me waiting?//, he thought and tightened his legs, head on his knees. He was so tired. Tired of the fear, tired of the despair and loneliness. It was so hard not to lose his composure, not to lose his laugh which was still fake most of the time since Noctis left. But there were so many people who needed to be protected and still believed in rescue.

_ We carry on through the storm   
Tired soldiers in this war   
Remember what we're fighting for _

He owed it to them to carry on. He owed it to Ignis and Gladio who also gave their best, regulated everything and were also marked by time. Everything because they believed in Noctis. And as long that there was a hint of a possibility that the king would return Prompto would go on, too. For his dear friend to smooth the way for him to do what he had to do, whatever that was.

_ Meet me on the battlefield   
Even on the darkest night   
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage   
And you will be mine _

They would see each other again on this battlefield, he wanted to hold on to that. But what would happen then? Would he stay with him? Would he be still the same? No matter what would come, Prompto promised himself that he would stand by his side till the end. He wanted to protect Noctis with his life, to accompany him to his goal. But for that he had to survive the whole thing himself first and not die of loneliness. Damn, they were so fucking happy in this picture. Wild and free but not really. His friend never was free. He was a bird in a cage, always trying to fly away but bounded by his duty. Promptos mission was to create moments of weightlessness for the prince. Moments where they were able to pretend they had no limits. Pretend that they were always together. Side by side. //We against the world//. At the end his superpower got lost.

_Echoes and the shots ring out_   
_We may be the first to fall_   
_Everything can stay the same, or we could change it all_   
_Meet me on the battlefield_

Prompto felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't shed tears in ages. It was emptiness that had taken hold instead. He pulled a small pendant out of his trouser pocket. The carbuncle plush fur was already dirty and he looked quite worn out, but the blonde always carried it with him. He thought about how Noctis had given him this key ring years ago. Had his friend already known there that he would leave him? The tears stubbornly made their way down his cheeks. Prompto squeezed the plush toy in his hand while the picture slipped out of the other.

_We're standing face to face_   
_With our own human race_   
_We commit the sins again, and our sons and daughters pay_   
_Our tainted history is playing on repeat_   
_But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead_

Suddenly a soft, bluish light caught Prompto's attention. He looked up cautiously, but there was nothing there. Was he wrong? No, there it was again! A small animal padded into the room next to his bed. It actually hovered over the ground rather than actually running. The blond recognized it immediately, but that confused him no less. He quickly glanced at his plush charm, then again at the apparition that was watching him. It was a Carbuncle. Actually a mythical creature, but from Noctis’ stories he knew that it was always his companion, especially in his childhood. “Noct…”,he whispered. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve when the creature suddenly started running and ran out of the room. The blonde rose quickly to follow him. He ran down the stairs and looked around. The carbuncle had apparently run into the living room. It stood there in the middle of the room and looked up at the young man as if it had been waiting for him. He carefully knelt down to him. Was he dreaming? Or was it real? “Why are you here?”, he softly asked but he didn’t get an answer. Very slowly he reached out his hand to the creature and was amazed to find that he could actually touch it. As soon as he did that, the space around her seemed to change.

Prompto suddenly saw himself standing in the room. He was a few years younger. Maybe 18 or 19? It was dark and he was staring out the window. What was he trying to see? As always, he seemed to be alone. On the table was a lonely plate, eaten half empty and on the windowsill there was an empty champagne glass. A couple of rockets shot into the air and exploded, and it wasn't even midnight. "Such people always come too early", Gladio had said a few years ago when they met at Noctis two days after New Year's Eve. Ignis adjusted his glasses with a sigh while Noctis blushed and Prompto didn't get the joke. Now he did and a sad smile was reflected in the window pane when the young man remembered it. Even the older Prompto knew immediately what the picture from the past felt. This loneliness on the holidays. But then the loneliness was different from the one he felt today. Back then he was always alone on New Year's Eve. Noctis always had to fulfill his duties at New Year, accompany any speeches and was therefore never allowed to celebrate outside the home. // But this year it was different//, while the blonde was remembering, it suddenly knocked on the side window. He and his picture from the past winced, but only one of them already knew who it was. Outside was Noctis. HIS Noctis and his heart slumped. Prompto knew that it was a picture from the past, but he wanted to run over there, pull him into his arms and hold him. But his feet were stuck to the ground and there was nothing left for him but to watch the scene in front of him. "Shit Noct! You ... you scared me to death. Man, what are you doing here? ", asked the young blonde and opened the window through which the prince got in as if he had no door. This was a strange thing about him.

_ When I was younger, I was named   
A generation unafraid   
For the heirs to come, be brave _

"Can't you see? I'll visit you! ", Noctis said and his voice gave Prompto goose bumps. His heart was beating hard. How long had he not heard that voice? It haunted his head so often. He heard Noctis laugh and grumble, heard the tempting whisper when they were alone. But the voice had moved further and further away from him. Now it was so present and triggered a deep warmth in him. The scene dissolved before his eyes and the two young men reappeared, now in front of the window, where Prompto had previously been standing alone. They sat on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Around them were snacks that the prince had brought and the bottle of champagne was open. Prompto remembered how his heart was pounding at that moment. So close to his friend. He could have just touched his hand or his thigh. But he hadn't dared. "Not such a good view as at your home, is it?" He heard himself say, while colored sparks burst in the sky and the living room bathed in a colored light. Noctis looked into the night and the blonde now recognized something in his face that he probably hadn't noticed at the time. The prince looked thoughtful, somehow even slightly depressed. Now, a few years later, he suspected why his friend had spent that New Year's Eve with him. It was the last one they had in together. Had he felt it?

_ Meet me on the battlefield   
Even on the darkest night   
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage   
And you will be mine _

„Nah ... I always have a good view. It's much more relaxed with you, ” the prince always thought that it was more comfortable at Promptos, and Prompto could hardly understand it. Nevertheless, he no longer contradicted. “What will the new year bring? I have a feeling that it's going to be crazy Noct! Man, we finished school, everything will be different, ”said the blonde excitedly. "Yes ... everything ...", the black-haired man agreed softly and there was a moment of silence. "Prom ...?", The prince finally asked quietly and they turned their faces to each other. "Yes?", But Noctis did not continue. Instead, he looked at his friend lost in thought. A slight blush ran over the young blond man's cheeks when suddenly a hand gently ran through his hair. His heart was pounding in his chest until his friend suddenly began to think again and pulled his hand back, his cheeks also red. He quickly looked into the night again, but found his voice again. "No matter what comes ... we ... stay a team ... right?", Prompto looked at him in surprise, but the Prompto of the present could now clearly feel the fear of the prince. How much he would like to hug him, but at that time they had no idea what a burden they would be faced with. “Sure buddy! Team promptis! " "Promptis? Nice! “, Noctis had to smile a little now, which unfortunately went away quickly. "I just mean ... well ... you're the only one who doesn't think I'm a ... failure or something ..." he continued. He had never been good at putting his thoughts into words. "So ... don't stop believing in me, okay? Well ... even if I'm a little ... unmotivated ... or something ... "

_Echoes and the shots ring out_   
_We may be the first to fall_   
_Everything can stay the same, or we could change it all_   
_Meet me on the battlefield_

The older Prompto's heart grew heavier. How much had Noctis really suspected? How alone must he have felt with this fear? But he also remembered what he had promised his friend and these words now echoed through the room. "Hey, I'll always have your back, right? No matter what. As long as you want the company this crazy stupid guy!“ „But you are mine crazy stupid guy, arent't you?“, this words dropped way too quick out of Noctis mouth as he could hold them back. „Ehm...y-you know...like...I'm always there for you, too.“ It was unmistakably something special to hear such words from Nocti's mouth and even then Prompto had known what a deep meaning that must have. If he said it, it would be meant honestly. Could it really be that the other cared as much about their connection as he did? Giggling softly with happiness, he laid his head on his shoulder and looked into the night sky as well. "Then let this be our New Years promise!" He said.

The Prompto of the Present looked at this picture and he remembered that day well. He had to smile softly as he saw the both of them sitting there. It was so obvious that they felt more for each other than friendship, but they couldn't see it. How was he so blind? That look Noctis gave him ... it was burned into his brain. Would he ever look at him like that again? //You have to wait. Be patient! // he said to himself as the images around him disappeared. He looked at the carbuncle, which gave him one last look. That was a sign, he was sure of that. If Noctis' companion came to him, it meant something. He wasn't alone, even if he felt that way, in this dark hour. He was reminded of the promise they once made. It wasn't the only time, but the first time. And it was something special. He had to have faith. He had to persevere. “Happy New Year Noct. Until we meet again, ”he breathed while he brought the little plush toy to his lips and gave it a light kiss. One day they would be together again, leave the old years behind and start into a future ...

_ We carry on through the storm   
Tired soldiers in this war   
Remember what we're fighting for  
Meet me on the battlefield _


End file.
